particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Third Way
Overview The Third Way is a relatively new political party in Kalistan. Its positions are generally socially liberal and economically moderate. The Third Way seeks to improve the lives of average citizens using a mix of free market and keynesian economic policies. Foundation The Third Way was founded in March, 3075 in Capitainia, Odufaray, Kalistan. Thousands of Kalistanis convened in the city square after organizing themselves on the internet. Concerned with the lack of economic opportunities for working families in Kalistan and the lack of government investment into the economy they resolved to form a new political movement that shares the goals of left wing parties but prefers capitalist policies to achieve these goals. Leadership Since the movement began on the internet the first leaders of the movement may never be known. At the first party convention in Capitainia Bill Sherman was elected party chair. Platform Centralism vs. Federalism The Third Way is a moderate federalist party, leaving most decisions up to the individual state governments with some federal regulation. However, the federal government does have a role to play in promoting nation wide economic development through government investment and a nation wide income tax. Taxation The Third Way supports simple, fair, and low taxes. The platform calls for an end to the sales tax on basic goods and using a progressive income tax to fund economic investment. Trade The Third Way believes free trade is beneficial to Kalistan and the world as a whole. The Third Way supports low barriers to trade and increased trade with democratic nations. Capital Punishment The death penalty should only be applied in the most extreme of cases, according to the party platform. The Environment The Third Way acknowledges that we must seek a balance between economic interests and protecting our environment. Government Investment The government should invest more money into public education and workforce development as well as new infrastructure projects to spur economic development. Gay Marriage Most members of the Third Way support either civil unions or full fledged marriage for homosexuals. Abortion The Third Way recognizes that both sides would prefer that abortion not be necessary, but believes that criminalizing abortion would not be the right course of action. Rather, they support public health programs to reduce the number of unplanned pregnancies and comprehensive sexual education in schools. Most members do not support late term abortions. Business Regulations The Third Way believes that a fair and simple set of rules are necessary for a modern capitalist economy to function. These regulations should be as unobtrusive as possible, simple, and evenly enforced nationwide. The Third Way believes the government should have no role in a private firm's hiring decisions but supports a minimum wage and safety regulations. Elections of 3076 The Third Way participated in their first nation-wide election in April 3076. Since the party leadership determined that their presidential candidate would not have a chance to win and may act as a spoiler the Third Way decided to endores Erwinn Schwimmer of the Patriotic Rebellion for President. The party won 8.52% of the vote nationally for a total of 57 seats. The party did best in Ananto, placing a close third overall with 21.39% of the vote. Party members viewed the outcome of the elections favorably. The party did better than expected in overall seats, especially in heavily-populated Ananto department. However, the party failed to garner more than 1% of the votes in Suldanor, Neveras, and Oldufaray, which surprised some party members considering the Third Way's activity and headquarters in Oldufaray. The greatest victory for the party came in the formation of a cabinet after the election where the Third Way's candidates for Finance, Science and Technology, and Infrastructure were expected to be confirmed. Bill Sherman expressed confidence that the Third Way would be able to pass some of its most important pieces of legislation after the formation of the new government. Category:Political parties in Kalistan Category:Political parties Category:Government and politics of Kalistan